Magister's Capital: Ishana
Ishana is the magic capital of the world and a plot related location in Control Sequence and its prequels. Due to governing several smaller areas it became known as the Magister's Capital, and was at one point its own government. It was home to the reformed Mage's Guild and was home to many theories of magic and the Boundary. In Reality 0, in 2220 it's a primary setting run by the bodies of powers in Ishana. In Control Sequence, as of 2360 its become a sealed area governed by the NOS's Council. Information Reality 0 Known for spreading ideals of magic and alchemy, it serves as a doorway into exploration of the ideas that in this day and age fascinated and influenced people. It still served to be one of the most peaceful and protected places in the world due to its barriers which guarded its land from the spreading of Seithr. It was home to the Mage's Guild, where the arts of magic and alchemy could be practiced, but not Sorcery or studies into the Boundary which is reserved for the elite few. Many more people began to rely on Ishana when the Seithr began to kill people off, Ishana was unharmed by the Seithr while those like Amanokokosaka's families and clan members continued to die off. Leading to several more deciding to stay under their wings as they seemed to be a beacon of hope. This resulted in their overall presence growing and becoming a capital. They would have a relationship with the ruling government of the NOS as they began to help use their forces to quell rebellions in an active pursuit for peace and advancement for mankind. While the majority of Ishana is peaceful, there was known to be a select few groups who were very secretive and prided their positions but were rumored to have been weaving some intended path with their agencies. This conspiracy died out when Ishana's agencies broke apart during the Third War of Armagus and some sectors even rose to aid the massive rebellion of the 'Rogue Sectors' against the NOS. Mage's Guilds The Mage's Guild taught how to utilize magic abilities such as controlling fire, earth, wind and water along with healing skills. Depending on the person they'd advance further in a given study, there were also ways to learn basic manipulation of Seithr, converting it to energy, and Light and Darkness which was at the core of the Boundary. Because Sorcery was considered too dangerous at the time, one had to be chosen to study it, often becoming an apprentice to a Sorcerer or Sage. Regular guilds did not teach the in depth Drive, advanced abilities or Sorcery, merely serving as an introductory stage to these ideas and practices. For those who wanted to further expand on their knowledge and showed proficiency there was the option of the Blue Society run by the Izanagi Agency in Central Ishana. Like studying Sorcery, everyone within the Blue Society's agencies, were under the supervision of a leader due to the advanced techniques with the Boundary's energy and Seithr. History Reality 0 Originally, the Magic capital was considered to be the most powerful force around, having absorbed most of the clans from the Amanohokosaka, still ridiculing the core Amanohokosaka family themselves for their ancient ways concerning the Azure's power along with the concerns of the Black Beast itself. While the Amanohokosaka family suffered from the spreading Seithr, Ishana's citizens and leaders remained healthy. They would constantly clash in ideals over matters of the Azure's power, which at the time had been absent and lost for several decades and the groups would never seem to get along due to these views and some parties in Ishana having recent interests in the Black Beast's power which the Clans served to protect and keep quelled. They were seen to be ones to wish to progress the world further with the likes of Magic, Alchemy and Sorcery. After humankind came closer to the Boundary, their leaders were those to free them of their fear of it as they learned to utilize it to better their world. The creation of new Grimoires and technology using magic was a very large step forward in rebuilding the world's connection to Magic and the Boundary once more. It became less of a city and more expanded unto several smaller regions as magic became a prominent force in humankind's advancement, making Ishana its official capital within the time of Reality 0 where it had many smaller units including the Blue Society in its center held by the Agency of Izanagi, and its sister region, the Agency of Izanami. Third War of Ars Magus During the Third War when the 2nd Dark War began in the late 2360s, just ten years before it would end, Ishana was consumed in Seithr. Many theorized that it was punishment due to parts of Ishana lending aid to the rebellion against the Government. But the government has released no true statement to what occurred to the city. Its agencies fell apart and everything would be sealed off from this point forward. The land around it became dead where like Ikaruga, no plant life grows or life could exist without magic warding. Seithr began to warp its area and its since become a dead wasteland according to most, worse than even a nuclear bomb. Many smaller regions of Ishana were completely vaporized, with the Gate itself being destroyed. Its led to many conspiracies on what truly occurred. Many think it could have been the doing of an extremely powerful Nex Exitium or some kind of tempering with the Boundary's power. Central Ishana is all that remained standing after the War's end. Control Sequence Ishana is very rarely spoken of early on. Supposedly the city is completely sealed off after the city suffered damage in the Third War. Magic has since been a monitored thing by the World Government. Lukain Necaros, is one of the few who still use magic on the level of the Saint’s within the Blue Society and used it to utterly devastate the opposition in the Third War. It’s thought that Ishana’s knowledge is still accessible to some. Significant Locations Reality 0 *'Central Ishana, Block 020 "''Izanagi Sector"' - The Central area of the Blue Society, where the main building is stationed and the Blue Society members practice. It has several gardens and towers. *'Central Ishana, Within Izanagi Sector, Courtyard Observatory ''- 'A Courtyard outside of the main sectors, it's quite large and lavish. *'Central Ishana, Within Izanagi Sector, 'Cathedral: Inner Layer' ''- 'Within the main Cathedral.' *'Ishana, Unknown Block, "Azure Cathedrals"' - The Saint's area. Only they're allowed to enter. *'Ishana, Unknown Block, ''''Closed Gate: Wishes and Memories'' - A Gate and monolith. It's within Ishana's underground temple areas, it's not active and is simply a relic. Control Sequence *'Ishana, Block 00, "''After- Forsaken Grounds"' - The outside of Ishana, protected by powerful barriers to keep the hazards inside. *'Ishana, Block Unknown, 'After- Denial'''' - The Gate and Monolith post Third War of Ars Magus. Important people connected to Ishana Control Sequence Era N/A Reality 0 Era *Ceronaga - A young man who was raised on Ishana by a Blue Society leader named Laura. *Caelia Tenayami - Adopted daughter of Laura and friend of Ceronaga, lives in Ishana. *Saints - Leaders of the Blue Society who use their studies into Magic and the Boundary to help better the world. They remained in Ishana most of the time. Trivia *The barriers of Ishana inspired those that would be placed over the current Heirachacal Cities in Control Sequence. Category:Location Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0